


Spoiler

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 2nd person POV, Songfic, i blame tablo for all of this angst, lyric TL done by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: "Are we forgetting because we're busyOr are we too busy forgetting?"Epik High, 'Spoiler'





	Spoiler

[Spoiler- Epik High](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1-OdWApgeM)

 

You haven’t seen her in a month, and it doesn't really feel like it’s because both of you are ‘busy’-which is always the excuse nowadays.

The phone in your pocket rings as you open the door to your silent apartment. Shrugging off your coat and taking off your shoes, you receive the call at the small kitchen table, sitting at one of the high backed wooden chairs.

“Hello?” The voice of your lover, who feels less and less like a lover every day, comes through the phone speakers. You manage a smile that feels more like a wince and reply.  

“Hi, Riko. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I don’t think our plans for next week can work out. It turns out I have a business trip that day. I’m sorry.”

She doesn’t sound sorry at all, but what surprises you more is that you feel nothing. Even knowing that she is probably lying, you feel no wrenching pain in your gut, only a dull throb. Briefly you casually wonder if she is cheating on you. You still feel nothing. Horror at your own apathy rolls over you in waves, but after a moment it passes.

“That sucks.” The false joviality comes out automatically and immediately, the tone you’ve come to adopt when it’s necessary reassure both others and yourself that everything is fine. “Oh well. We’ll make plans later. It’s okay.”

 “Are you sure? I know how much you wanted to go to the aquarium.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” You manage a dry chuckle.  

“Alright. I’m really sorry. I’ll see you later.” There is a short pause, then- “I love you.”

“I love you too.” The words sound artificial, even to your ears, and you immediately click the button to end the call.

You stare at the dim screen of your phone with a bitter smile, wondering how long both of you can keep this farce up.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for quite a bit, so I decided to post it.  
> As I mentioned in my snapshots chapter notes, I'm going away for 2 weeks, so expect more radio silence. Sorry bout that.


End file.
